


9 times Jonny kissed the other mechs

by zinabug



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Mechs-typical mechs-ness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Platonic Kissing, Polymechs - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: 9 times Jonny kissed the other mechs. That’s it that’s the fic.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville, Ivy Alexandria/Jonny d’Ville, Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina, Jonny d'Ville/Ashes O'Reilly, Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, Jonny d'Ville/Marius von Raum, Jonny d’ville & the aurora, Raphaella la Cognizi/Jonny d'Ville, polymechs
Comments: 22
Kudos: 299





	9 times Jonny kissed the other mechs

**1: Raphealla**

Jonny had been waiting in the cabinet for at least an hour. 

Raph was going to come in any minute, and he was going to surprise kiss her. He knew she was going to come in because he set a trap: _ science.  _

He’d told her that Marius was going to be trying to melt things on the stove around now, and she might want to see what happened. He was pretty sure she’d heard him- she’d been working. 

Jonny heard the door creak open, and caught a glimpse of hair and wings from the cracked open cabinet door. 

“Hello?” She asked, walking up to the stove. “Marius? Jonny- oh!” 

Jonny leapt out of the cabinet, lading on the stove and making Raph jump back in surprise, her wings flared open.

Jonny sat down on the stove, leaned over, and kissed her on the nose. “Surprise.” 

She stared at him for a few minutes, before she laughed. “Did you just want to give me a kiss? How long were you in there?” 

Jonny shrugged. “A while.” 

“You can just ask me to kiss you!” Raph said, smiling. 

“So?” Jonny said. “One, this is more fun. Two, Raph, will you kiss me?” 

“Of course.” 

She leaned up and kissed him, barley having to stand on her tiptoes to reach. 

_ Tall people. Unfair.  _

Ralph’s wings brushed Jonny’s back, and he pulled away from the kiss to lightly trail kisses along the top of her wings. She laughed again and pulled him into a hug, wrapping her wings around him and almost pulling him off the stove. 

“Thank you.” Raph said quietly. 

Thuroghly flustered, Jonny patted her shoulder gently. 

“What happened to the science you promised?” She asked.

“Well, I don’t know where Tim is, but we can do science ourselves if you’d like.” Jonny answered. Then he patted her shoulder again, just for good measure. 

“I’d like that quite a bit.” Raph said, smiling.

* * *

**2: Ivy**

Jonny wrote her love letters. 

Ivy loved them, keeping them all in a special box and taking them out to read whenever she was having a hard day. 

Today, Jonny showed up in person to give her the letter. 

He knocked on the library door. Ivy didn’t answer, so he knocked again. And a third time. She was probably absorbed in some book. 

Ivy opened the door halfway through his fourth knock. She looked angry and was holding a very large book. 

“What? I was reading.” 

Jonny gave the book a nervous look. “Are you going to hit me with that?”

“Yes, unless you have a very good reason to be bothering me.” 

“I do!” He handed her the letter. Instantly, her face softened, and she carefully set the large book down on the shelf closest to the door. 

“And I have one more thing for you.” He said, and leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips. 

* * *

**3: Ashes**

Jonny glared at Ashes over the table before stealthily messaging them Tim’s hand. He’d been kicked out of the game for excessive cheating, like Tim or Ashes had ever played an honest game of cards in their life. So he was sitting on Tim’s lap instead and cheating even more. 

Ashes blew him a kiss from across the table, and Tim scowled. 

“Stop flirting! I’m trying to focus.” 

Tim was loosing badly, even though he was cheating too. For the mechanisms, playing cards was just a matter of who could cheat best. 

Ashes won, of course. They’d had Jonny’s help to cheat. And as the two of them were running away from Tim, they paused just long enough for Jonny to steal a kiss. 

* * *

**5\. Marius**

Marius always seemed so flustered whenever anyone in the crew showed him affection. Jonny loved it. Not that he would tell anyone that, of course. Instead he would give Marius surprise kisses. From around the corner, and once dropping from the ceiling vents in front of him. On that memorable occasion he’d broken his ankle in the fall, but it had been worth it for how much Marius fussed over him, even after he was completely healed.

Today, Marius was laying on the couch asleep. Jonny crept up next to him, before springing on top of him and kissing him on the forehead and settling in on top of the startled not-doctor-or-baron. 

Marius nervously and gently started stroking Jonny’s hair. Jonny stuck his freezing hands underneath Marius, causing him to yelp with surprise again. 

“Jonny, your hands are fucking  _ freezing-“  _

“I know that’s why I did that. Be  _ quiet _ , we’re cuddling.” 

“Alright...” 

Marius continued stroking Jonny’s hair until the two fell asleep on the battered couch, Jonny still draped across Marius. 

* * *

**  
6\. Tim**

Jonny was sitting on Tim’s feet while he did sit-ups. He’d dared Tim to do a hundred, and Tim, being Tim, was going to do it or die trying. 

He was at twenty two the first time Jonny kissed him. 

When Tim sat up, Jonny leaned over and kissed his nose. Tim started smiling, but kept doing sit-ups. If he stopped the bet was off and he’d have to give Jonny a plasma rifle. 

The next time Jonny kissed his cheek. Then his lips. That kiss lasted a few seconds, Tim holding himself up to kiss Jonny longer before laying back again. 

Jonny grinned. He  _ was _ going to kiss Tim as long as Tim did sit-ups, however long as that turned out to be. He needed something to do while he sat there anyway. 

* * *

**7\. Brian**

Jonny would spend ages on the bridge with Brian, looking out the massive front window at the universe ahead of him. It was always quiet, and sometimes Jonny got sad, thinking too hard and for too long. 

“Jonny?” Brian asked. 

Jonny looked up from where he was sitting on the dashboard of the aurora. He might have been crying- he wasn’t quite sure. 

“Are you… okay?” 

Jonny shrugged, staring harder out the window like it would give him answers. 

“Would you like a hug?” 

Brian didn’t particularly like being touched, so it was a surprising question. But Jonny really did want a hug, so he nodded and climbed off the dashboard to sit on the pilot’s chair with Brian. He didn’t think he could form words, so he just lightly brushed a kiss across Brian’s cheekbone as a thanks. Brian simply held onto him. It was just what Jonny needed.

* * *

**8\. The Aurora**

“Shit-“ 

Jonny has been aiming at Marius, he really had, but he’d missed and had shot the wall of the aurora three times instead. 

He dropped his gun and ran over to check if the bullets had hit anything vital. 

“Sorry ‘bout that.” He told the wall. 

The Aurora creaked in the “I’m going to drop something heavy on top of you because you suck” way, and a cracked screen on the wall flickered into life. 

**RUDE!**

He glanced both way before whispering “Sorry, sorry.” If anyone heard him  _ apologizing  _ he’d never hear the end of it. 

**> :( <3**

“Can I make it better?” Jonny poked a finger in the hole. 

**Maybe.**

“Fine.” Jonny leaned over and kissed the wall, right above the bullet holes. “There?” 

**Fixing it would be more helpful.**

“Yeah, well, I’m not Nastya.” 

**Absolutely not.**

Jonny patted the wall. “I’m sure she’ll fix it soon.” 

**Fine... It’s all better, I guess. Now stop getting into gunfights.**

“No. Love you,  _ Mom.”  _ Jonny ran away down the hallway, dodging the heavy thing about to fall on his head. Behind him, the screen lit up one more time. 

**> :( <3**

* * *

**9\. Nastya**

“Go away.”

“No!” Jonny scowled at the air vent. “Come out and talk to me!” 

“Why.” Nastya shuffled around inside the air ducts a little bit. 

“Because you’re my goddamn sister and I want to talk to you every now and then? And because Marius made cake?” Jonny held up a plate with a slice of cake on it. “It should even be edible.” 

“Cake?” Nastya said, suddenly punching out the vent cover and sticking out her head to look at him. 

“Cake.” Jonny held up the plate. 

“Give it.” 

“No!” 

“We’re talking! Give me the fucking cake!” Nastya glared at him from the vent. 

“Talking as in  _ not yelling at you while you sit in the air ducts.”  _

Nastya stared at him. “I’ll consider it.” 

Jonny rolled his eyes and waved the cake under her nose. He didn’t expect her to grab it and slide back into the vents faster then he would have thought was possible- although he did manage to kiss the top of her head before she replaced the vent cover. 

“Jerk.” She said from inside the vent, rather muffled. 

“Idiot.” Jonny said back, fondly. 

“Fucking cowboy.” She retorted, but he caught the hint of love in her voice. 

“Princess. Enjoy your fuckin’ cake.”

  
  



End file.
